denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, også kendt som Satan, Fanden, Djævelen, den faldne engel eller Mørkets Fyrste, er enehersker i Helvede. Han er udødelig, selv efter han besluttede at fratage djævlene deres udødelighed og lade døden trænge ind i Helvede. Han var engang en af Guds højst rangerende ærkeengle, men da han gjorde oprør mod Gud, blev han og hans tilhængere forvist til Helvede. Lucifer er søn af to engle, der valgte at tage Guds side, da Lucifer angreb Himlens hær. Hans oldefar og oldemor fulgte ham dog, og blev styrtet ned i Helvede sammen med ham og hans hær. Historie For flere tusinder hvis ikke milliarder af år siden blev Lucifer født af to engle. På dette tidspunkt havde han et andet navn, som ikke er kendt. Lucifer fik på et tidspunkt en højtrangerende position som ærkeengel og var en af Guds nærmest betroede. Syndefaldet Da Gud havde skabte menneskene Adam og Eva, besluttede han, at englene skulle fejre dem, da de var enestående væsener, skabt i Guds eget billede. Dette mødte stor protest fra Lucifer, der ikke dukkede op til festlighederne. Ærkeenglen Mikael ledte efter ham og fandt ham foran Kundskabens træ, i færd med at spise et af dets æbler. Her fortalte Lucifer Mikael, at mennesket skulle tilbede englene, da de var kommet til først og mente desuden, at englene var højere stående end mennesket, da mennesket blot var skabt af støv og mudder. Den selvglade ærkeengel mente, at deres herre forlangte, at de skulle fejre mennesket, ved at lade sig ydmyge, blive spottet og holdt for nar. Mikael var chokeret over hans medengels vrede ord, og advarede ham om, at Gud vil blive vred. Den fremtidige djævlekonge svarede, at så måtte hans vrede møde hans, og de ville få at se, hvis der var størst. Han bredte sine vinger ud og fløj af sted, med det halvspiste æble liggende tilbage. Disse selvglade tanker voksede sig kun større, og det førte til, at han forsøgte at friste Adam og Eva for at så splid mellem dem og deres hersker. Gud havde fortalt de to mennesker, at hele Edens have tilhørte dem, at de måtte spise af alle frugter, på nær frugten fra ét bestemt træ, træet til kundskab om godt og ondt, for så ville de dø. Den fremtidige djævelkonge, forklædt som en slange, opsøgte Eva og lokkede hende til at spise af æblet, ved at fortælle hende, at Gud havde løjet for dem, og at hvis de spiste frugten ville de kunne skelne godt fra ondt. Han forsikrede hende om det ved at fortælle hende, at han selv spiste af frugten, og at det var derfor, han vidste så meget, og han var tilmed ikke død af det. Så sagde han, at hvis træet giver viden om godt og ondt, er det en god ting, for hvis ondskaben findes, er det klogt at kunne genkende den, så den kan undgås, og at Gud umuligt kan straffe dem for det, hvis han er retfærdig, og hvis han er uretfærdig, bør han slet ikke adlydes. Lucifer slutter af med at sige, at Gud muligvis prøver dem, for at se, om Eva og Adam tør overvinde deres frygt for døden og få kundskaben om godt og ondt, fordi han ved, at hvis de spiser af frugten, så ville deres sind åbnes, og de ville blive som Gud selv - blive til guder. Det lykkedes og Eva spiste af æblet, og da Adam så, hvad hun havde gjort, lokkede hun ham til at gøre det samme, med en stemme, der pludselig var som Lucifers blide slangestemme. Pludselig opdagede de, at de var nøgne, og de skammede sig over det, hvilket var nyt for dem. Da Gud kaldte på Adam, og finder ham, opdagede han med det samme deres illoyalitet, og selv om Eva påstod, at de var blevet lokket af slangen i haven, var Gud nødt til at forvise de to mennesker til Jorden. De var ikke længere udødelige, dermed var det blevet deres skæbne at dø. Lucifer så på fra et skjult i krattet et sted, mens begivenhederne tog sin gang, og både glædede og frydede sig ved det, der senere skulle blive kendt som den første og største af Djævelens triumfer. Det tog kun Lucifer en dag at lokke mennesket i fordærv. Oprøret i Himlen I Himlen fortsatte den faldne engle med at lokke og manipulere. Med velvalgte ord, men med slangens stemme, fik han med tiden samlet sig en betydelig skare af tilhængere, som han fik til at dele samme mening om Gud, mennesket, og som ønskede lige så kraftigt som ham selv, at styrte Guds styre. Lucifers holdninger var strit imod dem Mikael, der var anfører for Guds englehær, havde, et forhold som senere udviklede sig til reel fjendskab. Det kulminerede i en krig mellem de oprørske faldne engle, ledet af den fremtidige djævlekonge, og Guds engle, anført af Mikael. Oprørernes hær var næsten lige så stor som Guds. I lang tid stod alle stille, så trådte Mikael og Lucifer frem hver især og gik hinanden i møde. I midten af slagmarken mødtes de to gamle venner, nu fjender, og Mikael ytrede, at "Hovmod står for fald" og tilføjede et enkelt ord, der aldrig var blevet udtalt før i Himlen: "Satan," det hebraiske ord for "fjenden" eller "modstanderen". "Satan" mente, at hvis hans krigere var hovmodige, så var Mikaels hær tjenere og trælle og endnu et dyr, Gud og mennesket kunne befale over. Hans medkrigere grinede hånende ved disse ord. Satan så på Mikaels hær, og opdagede sine egne forældre i Guds hær, og indså, at de hellere ville kæmpe imod deres søn end følge ham i hans oprør mod Gud. Derimod havde Satans oldeforældre fulgt ham. Hans oldefar hed Søren. Satan kunne ikke se Jahve nogen steder og spurgte Mikael, om han ikke havde turdet vise sig, hvorpå Mikael svarede, at det havde han ikke, af frygt for, hvad han ville gøre ved Satan, og desuden havde han ikke ment, det var nødvendigt. Som Mikael sagde, var Satan "blevet vejet, og fundet for let." Mikael gav den faldne engel en sidste chance til at overgive sig, eller han og hans medsammensvorne ville blive fældet med sværdet, men truslen skræmte ikke Satan, som i stedet, fortæret af sit hovmod, meddelte, at Mikaels hær være dem, som tabte slaget, og han selv ville sætte sig på tronen over Himlens stjerner og være "det højeste." Mikael sagde, at Satans skæbne var lige så sort som sit hjerte, men den faldne engel svarede igen med, at Mikael måtte bebrejde Jahve selv det, da han havde skabt hans hjerte og alt, hvad det rummede. Mikael mente derimod, at mørket i Satan ikke var Jahves vilje, men Satans egen, og at han måtte bøde for sit forræderi. Men i slaget som fulgte, som var så mægtigt at det rystede selve skabelsen i sin grundvold, led Satan og hans hær et mægtigt nederlag. Selv Jahve havde ikke forudset hvilke frygtelige konsekvenser, striden ville have. Engle blev fældet, kvæstet, fik skåret deres vinger af, men ingen af dem kunne dø, for de var udødelige. Til sidst, efter lang tid, lød et skrig. Satan stod med et knækket sværd i hånden og blodet dryppede fra et dybt sår i hans højre side. Han stod overfor Mikael, hvis sværd var dyppet i Satans blod, der nu var kulsort, og hans blik rummede kun barmhjertighed. Mikael rystede kort på hovedet og huggede begge af Satans svanevinger af med sit sværd. Denne gang skreg den faldne engel ikke, han stirrede blot på de afskårne vinger, der lå i det blodige græs, og alting synes at fryse, da alle de kæmpende stivnede. De fornemmede alle sammen, hvad der var sket, at Satan, den faldne engel, havde tabt. Så beordrede Mikael Satan til at flygte og befalede dem sendt til Helvede. Såret og blødende blev Satan og resterne af hans hær jaget ud til Himlens grænse af Guds krigere, hvorefter selve hvælvet åbnede sig op som en gigantisk mund og sugede alle oprørerne ind i det altædende mørke bagved. De faldne engle faldt mens de skreg. I sidste ende, var det Satans og hans tilhængeres egen hovmod, som blev deres nederlag. Efter Satan forrådte Gud, var Lucifer og Mikael tvunget til at vælge hver sin side med et evigt fjendskab til følge. Mens Satan faldt, brændte han så kraftigt af arrigskab, at han lyste op som en brændende stjerne på himlen. Herfra fik han tilnavnet Lucifer, som på latin betyder "Lysbæreren". Efter Lucifer og hans hærs fald, ændredes alle de faldne engles skikkelser sig drastisk, på grund af, at de havde ladet deres mørkere side tage over. I deres afskårne svanevingers sted, var der vokset flagermusvinger. De havde fået haler, og horn var vokset ud fra deres pande. Den første, som rejste sig i Helvede, hvor de alle var landet, var Lucifer. Han så det kæmpemæssige, golde fængsel an, og overvejede mulighederne. Så bad han sine djævle at rejse sig, og talte til dem. Fortalte dem, at det første slag var tabt, men at krigen ikke var over, og lovede dem hævn over Gud og hans engle. I eftertiden fik Lucifer skabt et rige i Helvede med ham selv som dets fyrste. Og selv om Helvede var et sted fuld af ondskab, smerte og tortur, lykkedes det djævlene at lave et fungerende samfund. Forsøg på at friste Jesus Lucifer forsøgte endnu en gang at såre Gud, ved at forsøge at friste Guds enbårne Søn, Jesus Kristus. Lucifer rejste til Jorden og opsøgte Jesus i Israels ørken. Jesus, som var mager og klamrede sig til en vandretav, slæbte sig gennem den bagende ørken, klædt i en laset og beskidt kjortel, der engang havde været hvid. Hans lange hår klistrede svedigt til hans hoved, og han så ud til at kunne besvime hvert øjeblik. I skyggen af en stor sten var Lucifer dukket op ud af intet, klædt i løse, sorte klæder. Han bemærkede, at Jesus så træt ud og spurgte ham om, hvad det var, han gjorde ved sig selv. Jesus stoppede op og vendte sig mod Lucifer. Han hævede så sin vandrestav og pegede på Lucifer, og sagde, at han kendte ham. Lucifer samlede en knytnævestor sten op fra jorden og bemærkede, at Jesus havde vandret gennem ørkenen i fyrre lange dage uden at få hverken vådt eller tørt. Han spurgte Guds Søn, om han ikke var sulten eller tørstig. Et øjeblik stod Satan og Jesus og kiggede hinanden i øjnene. Så gav Lucifer Jesus stenen og satte ham en prøve: Hvis han virkelig var Guds Søn, så kunne han gøre stenen til brød. Jesus' øjne faldt på stenen, og hans mave gav sig til at knurre højlydt. Djævelen smilede tilfreds, men Jesus nægtede og sagde, at han var mæt, og at mennesket ikke lever af brød alene, men også af ordene fra Guds mund. Jesus vendte sig bort. Lucifer råbte, at han skulle vente og løb efter ham, bredte sine store flagermusvinger ud og fulgte efter Guds Søn. Senere befandt Lucifer og Jesus sig oppe på taget af et tempel i byen Jerusalem. De stod på tagkanten. Lucifer fortalte Jesus, at han ikke havde vinger ligesom ham, fordi mennesket var et laverstående væsen, men at for Jesus Kristus burde det ikke bertyde noget. Han gav ham endnu en prøve: bvis, at han er Guds Søn, ved at kaste sig ud over byen og lade englene gribe sig. Jesus kiggede et øjeblik på Lucifer og rystede på hovedet, og sagde, at Djævelen var fristeren, ikke ham, og at han ikke frister sin Gud. Jesus vendte sig og gik væk fra tagkanten. Lucifer stirrede efter Jesus med dirrende kæbemuskler, og hans hale piskede frem og tilbage som hos en vred ka. Han fløj igen efter Guds Søn. Til sidst stod Lucifer og Jesus på toppen af en høj bjergtinde, over dem var ikke andet end blå himmel, og selv fuglene og skyerne kunne ikke komme op i disse svimlende højder, hvor der var udsigt ocer hele kongeriger, dybe oceaner, rivende floder, vilde skove, langstrakte ørkener, sneklædte bjerge, dyr og mennesker, der ikke var større end de allermindste insekter. Lucifer havde lagt en arm rundt om Jesus' skuldre. Han hvislede til manden, at alt det, han så, kunne blive hans, fra det største bjerg til det mindste snefnug, fra den flammende regnbue til den perlende morgendug, fra hvalen i det dybe hav til støvet på sommerfuglens vinger. Lucifer ville give ham alt dette, hvis han blot ville lade sig falde på knæ og tilbede ham. Denne tredje gang kom Jesus' svar hurtigere, med de kendte ord: "Vig bort, Satan." Jesus rystede Lucifers arm af sig, og sagde, at Djævelen havde spildt nok af hans tid, og at han tjente Gud og Gud alene. Jesus vendte sig om og gik, mens Lucifer sank sammen, som om han havde fået et ildebefindende. Sved perlede ned over hans ansigt, og han hved efter vejret. Lucifer stønnede en forbandelse og faldt på knæ, udmattet og slået. Lucifer og Gud som venner På trods af Lucifer og djævlenes had mod englene og deres tørst efter hævn, gik de gamle stridigheder for de flestes vedkommende i glemmebogen, og selv om Lucifer og Gud stadig havde deres uenigheder, var de ikke udødelige fjender længere. Der skulle mere til at spolere et gammelt venskab, og Gud fik nemmere ved at tilgive, da han blev far. Lucifer og Mikaels fjendskab vedblev dog, og det ville forblive sådan i evigheder. Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Den forkerte død Ondskabens engel Den Store Djævlekrig Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Den Store Djævlekrig Fysisk udseende Lucifer har hvid bleg hud og sort, skinnende hår, som minder om sort silke mod hans knoglehvide hud. Som ærkeengel var hans ansigt fuld af farve og kraft, og hans sorte hår var halvlangt. Dengang bar han en hvid kåbe, som kun viste spidserne af de svanevinger, som voksede fra hans ryg. Hans øjne var brændende mørkeblå. Under krigen i Himlen var han iført en harnisk, hans ansigt var delvist skjult af en hjelm af sølv, på hans venstre arm bar han et sort skjold, og fra hans bælte hang en sammenrullet pisk og et sværd. Lucifer bar en harnisk i krigen i Himlen. Hans ansigt var delvist skjult af en hjelm af sølv, og venstre arm bar et sort skjold. Ved afslutningen på krigen, der endte med Lucifer og hans tilhængeres nederlag, blev Lucifers svanevinger afskåret af ærkeenglen Mikael. Efter Lucifer blev kastet ned i Helvede, ændredes hans skikkelse sig drastisk. Hans øjne er nu mørkesorte, beskrevet som værende så sorte, at selv den dybeste grav i den mørkeste vinternat er som en oplyst balsal i sammenligning med dem, og funklende, som mørket mellem stjernerne i himlen. I hans afskårne svanevingers sted, var der hurtigt vokset enorme, mørke flagermusvinger, han har fået en lang hale, og to, mørke, glatte spidse horn, der vokser i en flot bue fra hans pande lige under hårgrænsen. Hans sorte hår er ofte strøget tilbage. Som Djævelen bærer Lucifer ofte sort jakkesæt og en sort kappe, der hænger fra hans skuldre. På hans hage har han et strittende, veltrimmet gedeskæg. Personlighed Evner Lucifer er en mester i manipulation og har muligvis kræfter lig temptanernes fristelsesevner, men det er ikke klart, om hans ekstraordinære evne til at manipulere er overnaturlig eller ej. Han ser dog ud til at have visse mørke kræfter, da han har skabt "Prøverummet", et rum der kan nås gennem hans studerekammer, hvori han kan vise ethvert scenarie. Lucifer referer til dette som "lidt mørk magi" på et tidspunkt. Med sine enorme flagermusvinger, er Lucifer også i stand til at flyve. Det tyder også på, at han har evner til læse folks følelser og tanker. Lucifer har også evnen til at forvandle sig selv. Forhold Filip Engell Lucifax Ravine Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * Djævelens lærling * Dødens terning * Den forkerte død * Ondskabens engel * Den faldne engel * Den faldne djævel Info * I ''Djævelens lærling''-musicalen spilles rollen som Lucifer af Kasper Leisner. Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Bihovedpersoner Kategori:Protagonister Kategori:Mandlige personer Kategori:Djævle Kategori:Udødelige Kategori:Ærkeengle Kategori:Bibelske personer Kategori:Engle